Unos meses después
by Esciam
Summary: ... del final de la temporada 6. Una conversación entre Bobby y Dean sobre Castiel


Para apocrypha73 en LJ, en su cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, sus personajes y mundo no me pertenece, lo creó Eric Kripke y lo produce la Warner.

**Unos meses después…**

Dean Winchester cogió una cerveza de su hielera y miró hacia el cielo. Obviamente, no era que estuviera con ánimos de ver la belleza del mundo: un cielo gris y nuboso, un viento más bien muy frío que azotaba su chaqueta, no era lo que se dijera el mejor horizonte que ver. Pero era eso, o ver hacia adentro de sí, ¡Y demonios que quería hacer eso!

Solo un instante antes y con ayuda de Bobby, había dejado encerrado a Sam en la habitación del pánico, después de haber sido llevado por él ahí a base de mentiras.

¡No, memoria, no! Pero era demasiado tarde. A su mente le gustaba torturarlo, y Dean frunció el seño al sentir como la impotencia, rabia y dolor lo hacían recordar a "_uno de los Sam"_ matando a la víctima de turno.

Dean lo había tenido a la par, él pudo haberlo evitado cuando lo vio subir el arma. Pero es que no se lo vio venir, había sido solo Sammy por varias semanas, nunca creyó que… Dean tomó media botella de cerveza de un solo trago, con la cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sentía que el mundo se le desmoronaba. De nuevo.

—Traigo algo más fuerte.

Cuando bajó la cabeza ahí estaba Bobby, materializado de la nada, porque ni siquiera lo había oído venir hacia él. Los sonoros tragos que le había dado a la cerveza, lo habían hecho sordo a todo lo demás.

Miró la botella de whisky casi llena que le mostraba, y cambió de botellas rápidamente aunque Bobby pareció querer hacerle ver que traía también vasos. Dean pasó de eso y dio un trago de la botella que ¡diablos, cómo le quemó la garganta! Pero qué bien lo hizo sentir.

—Sammy ya volvió, no entiende nada y grita por ti.

Bobby lo volvió a la realidad que ya lo tenía harto y cansado, y de la que había intentado alejarse cuando fue a donde el Impala por alcohol.

—Dame unos tragos más, Bobby.

Unos segundos más de silencio después, y tres tragos más, Bobby dijo que esos serían suficientes.

—Puedo decirle lo que pasó, si tú me dices lo que pasó.

—¡Mató a una muchachita de 16 años que había invocado a una hada por juego, eso hizo…! —Dean cerró la boca, porque se había dado cuenta de que le estaba gritando a Bobby de pura frustración.

El whisky de nuevo en su garganta no le quitó las ganas, del todo, que tenía de patear y golpear y, peor, de llorar.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a bajar la mirada, vio esa expresión vacía que odiaba ver en Bobby. ¡Bobby era el que tenía que tener las respuestas, maldición! Pero lo entendía, ni él sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

—Creo que mejor no le decimos nada.

—Sí, le diré que volvió el lado malo de él, que se me quiso escapar y que tuvimos que ponerlo ahí, y listo.

Bobby asintió, aunque poco convencido con la idea, y tomó de la cerveza que Dean le había dado. Luego se dio fuerza para preguntar lo obvio:

—¿Y después?

Dean cerró los ojos de nuevo. Si supiera, no estaría ahí en el capó del Impala bebiendo un whisky como si fuera aire, con Sammy en la habitación del pánico gritando por él, y sin fuerza para ir a verlo y decirle las malas nuevas. Habían creído que eso de las personalidades múltiples eran un capítulo cerrado. Sam se lo había dicho, él las había destruido, y aunque el caso antepasado lo hizo vérselas de nuevo con sus demonios, Dean creyó que había salido avante de éste. Al parecer se había equivocado, sino ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto el Sam malvado?

Se refrenó de dejar ir toda su impotencia y frustración a punta de patadas contra el Impala y malos tratos a Bobby. La verdad era que estaba tan cansado, que solo quería arrebujarse en el asiento trasero de su chica, tomar, llorar un poco y dejar que el mundo se desplomara sobre él. No tenía fuerza para ponerse de nuevo los pedazos sobre los hombros, no sabía ni cómo.

—No lo sé. Volví a "morir" para visitar a Muerte, y este prácticamente me dijo: "_te lo dije_" y devolvió mi alma a mi cuerpo. Y no es como si pudiéramos meter a Sam a un manicomio: _"Mire Haley Berry, es que mi hermano estuvo en el infierno mientras Lucifer y Michael peleaban, y ahora tiene múltiples personalidades"._

Luego miró a Bobby, y su mirada rojiza del llanto reprimido, le hizo saber al veterano cazador que le imploraba ayuda. 

—Hay otra forma, pero no sé si será buena idea —respondió entonces, aunque en un retintín que le hacía saber a Dean que a él no le gustaría la opción.

—¿Qué diablos? No es como si hubiéramos sido muy cuerdos alguna vez con estas cosas. Dime.

—Ya lo sabes, Dean. Llamar por ayuda de arriba.

El cazador se despegó del Impala, dio un paso hacia un lado como si intentara alejarse de Bobby para no golpearle, y luego le encaró.

—Castiel no es una opción.

—Es la única que veo ahora mismo.

Dean no pudo controlar su volumen de voz, del enojo y el dolor de la traición bullendo aún en él por más que hubieran pasado meses.

—¡Se dio un atracón de almas, se cree Dios y por él es que Sam está así en primer lugar! ¡Él ya no es Cass, no vendrá ayudarnos porque su enorme ego sin conciencia no lo dejará!

Bobby se paró frente a él y con una expresión exasperada que hizo a Dean recular un poco.

—¿¡Oh, quieres que hablemos de quién tiene el mayor ego por aquí! ¡Porque creo que tú ganarías y por mucho, creyendo que hasta un ángel tiene que estar siempre ahí por ti y tus deseos! —como vio que Dean estaba más refrenado, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no supiera qué replicarle, Bobby se replegó y bajó un poco la mirada, hablando con menos firmeza—: Mira Dean, no es que excuse del todo a Castiel, pero el tipo estaba en una guerra civil y no es como si las almas del purgatorio fueran todas unas damiselas en peligro. Y sí, puede que su ego se haya inflado dándose ínfulas de Dios, pero no veo que en estos meses hayamos tenido que salvar nuestros traseros de un apocalipsis.

—Pero, él…

Bobby lo miró de forma tal que decía: "_¡Cállate!_", y Dean lo hizo.

—Sí, trabajó con Crowley algo que, te recuerdo, nosotros ya hicimos. Y puede que lo de la pared de Sam no haya sido la mejor movida de todas, pero creo que si cuando te fue a ver después de lo del purgatorio, le hubieras pedido ayuda, él te la habría dado.

Dean sintió como esas palabras tocaban una fibra sensible dentro de sí que nunca quería visitar. Como animal acorralado, sintió que debía atacar para defenderse.

—¿Antes o después de hincar la rodilla frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Él nos traicionó! Estuvo por meses jugando un juego con demonios sin decirnos, para conquistar el poder y hacer lo que le diera la gana. ¡Y por él es que Sammy está así!

Bobby volvió a subir la voz como Dean había hecho.

—¿¡Volvemos a los egos! ¿Y tú que solo nos llamas para pedir cosas, que si no sé qué pasa en el caso, que si Sam esto, que si mi familia lo otro? ¡Sino te hubiera dicho que me ayudaran con Crowley ni recordarían que mi alma le pertenecía!

—Bobby, yo no… —balbuceó el otro.

Pero el veterano cazador no iba a dejarse interrumpir de nuevo:

—Dices que somos tu familia, que Cass era como un hermano y te traicionó. ¡Ah, pues bien! Sam te ha traicionado en tus estándares varias veces, y mira, aquí sigues, cuidándole. Por una vez actúa como hablas y dale una oportunidad a Castiel. Lo mandaste a la mierda cuando lo viste con todo el ego, creyéndose Dios, y no te hizo nada. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que no te conteste y punto. ¡Ahora déjame algo de mi whisky, encuentra tus pelotas, sé un hombre y reza!

Dean lo miró muy furioso, pero sin palabras para decir mientras Bobby recuperaba su botella y se iba a la casa.

A medio camino, lo hizo parar al decirle aún algo de mal humor, pero dolido.

—¿Crees que es mi culpa, por no estar atento a su situación, que Cass terminara haciendo lo que hizo?

Bobby se volvió para ver la mirada desolada de Dean.

—No lo sé Dean, pero si eso crees tú, creo que es hora que hagas algo al respecto, ¿no? —Bobby pareció refrenarse de decir algo, y comentó—: Iré a no decirle a Sam porqué está enjaulado.

Pero Dean casi ni le ponía atención. Bajó la cabeza en un asentimiento derrotado. Sí, tal vez si él no hubiera tenido el ego del que hablaba Bobby, Habría sabido como estaba Castiel y lo habría podido refrenar de comerse las almas del purgatorio y, lo que más le dolía, lo de dejar a Sammy sin su pared mental. Tal vez Bobby tenía razón, y podían enmendar los dos sus errores, juntos, como familia.

Cuando levantó la cabeza al cielo y dijo: _"Castiel, ¿podrías venir? Por favor"_, por primera vez se sentía listo para enfrentarlo.

**OoOoO**


End file.
